


Dancing with our hands tied

by ravenandrose13



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anti-H00k, F/F, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, SwanQueen all the way, set after 4x12, two idiots in love, winter shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenandrose13/pseuds/ravenandrose13
Summary: This piece is set after 4x12. It’s mostly fluff with a bit of angst.It’s the story of how a dance and a winter vacation make Emma and Regina finally realize what they feel for each other.And plenty of good Swan-Mills-Charming family feels all around.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	1. My love had been frozen, deep blue, but you painted me golden

**Author's Note:**

> If I made any mistakes with the timeline I’m sorry. I just needed an excuse to get them all to Winter Wonderland :p  
> As always thank you for reading and maybe even leaving a comment!  
> Stay stafe out there!  
> TW: passing mentions of child abuse and bullying

Emma was standing in front of the author’s mansion, a duffle bag next to her on the ground, and waited impatiently for the rest of her travel companions to arrive. 

A few weeks prior a scroll had materialized on her desk, adorned with the sigil crocus of Arendelle. Elsa and Anna had invited her and her family to a festival to formally thank them for all they had done for the sisters and to spend a few days with them.

Snow and David had been elated to visit another kingdom without a magical threat for once; as was Henry. To Emma’s surprise, Hook also wanted to join them. 

When Emma had asked Regina she had just smiled her signature politician smile and told them to have a good time and that Emma needn't worry, she would look after Storybrooke in the meantime, being mayor and all. 

A frown appeared on Emma’s forehead as she remembered. 

_„You’re not coming with us?“ she asked, only barely masking her hurt. She was sitting in front of her in the mayoral office, during one of their bi-weekly lunch meetings._

_Regina evaded her gaze, „Well, as mayor, I can’t simply just up and leave whenever I please. I-“_

_She sighed when she realized Emma was staring at her, hands crossed over her chest._

_"You want me to come?“ she seemed puzzled, which in turn confused Emma._

_„Duh. Of course, I want you to come, why would you think I wouldn’t?“_

_Regina stacked and restacked the already perfectly lined up papers on her desk._

_„I, well, it seemed more of a family invitation and with Hook and your parents I -“_

_Emma's gaze softened, her irritation disappearing instantly._

_„You thought you didn’t count? Regina, how many times do I have to tell you that you’re my friend?“_

_A blush crept up Regina’s neck and cheeks, which she masked skillfully by getting angry._

_„I don’t know Emma! I’m not so good with these friendship rules of yours, I haven’t had much experience!“_

_As soon as it vanished, her anger came back full force. No one was able to rile Emma up like Regina, so naturally, Emma shouted back:_

_„You think I have?! Geez, Regina, I just wanted you to come so we could spend time together and with our son! Cause, believe it or not I actually enjoy spending time with you!“_

_„Then why didn’t you say so in the first place?!“_

_„Because I didn’t know if you even wanted to come!“_

_„Of course I’d want to!“_

_„Good! I want you to.“_

_„Fine!“_

_„Perfect!“_

_During their argument, both women had stood up and glared at each other. The ringing of Emma’s cellphone made them break eye contact._

_„I have to go“ she announced in an even and quieter tone._

_„Alright. Dinner is at 6:30 tonight.“ Regina replied, sitting back down, papers already back in hand._

_„Kay. See you then.“_

_Emma was almost out of the door when Regina called her name._

_„And Emma? Thank you for the invitation.“_

_Emma smiled. „You’re very welcome, Regina“_

Emma was pulled out of her reminiscing when she heard a car approaching. Once she spotted the Benz she couldn’t help but smile. Was Regina sometimes difficult? Yeah, sure. Infuriating even? Definitely. Did spending time with Regina make Emma happy? Hell, yeah. 

She hadn’t realized Henry and Regina had made their way towards her until she heard her son’s voice.

„Hey, Ma“ Henry greeted her, throwing his arm around her

„Hey, kid. You all packed?“

The boy nodded, „Yeah, mom made me pack two extra jackets.“ he rolled his eyes in that way Regina often did with Emma.

It made her smile once more.

„You can roll your eyes all you want, Henry, you’ll be thanking me soon enough.“

His brunette mother scolded him, but the upwards twitching of her mouth gave her away. Then she looked around, brows furrowed. 

„Where are the others?“

Emma shrugged, „Snow and David are on their way and I have no idea where Hook is.“

Something dark crossed Emma’s features as she mentioned the pirate, and Regina was about to ask when they noticed Snow and Charming hurrying up the path, with little Neal in his stroller in tow.

„Sorry, we’re late, but Neal was being really difficult.“ Snow panted.

Regina smiled down at the child gurgling happily in his stroller. She booped him softly on the nose, before stroking his cheek with one manicured finger.

„You being difficult? Mmh-mmh, I bet your parents were being the difficult ones. As per usual“

As if he’d understood, Neal squeaked excitedly, very possibly just because Regina had smiled at him. Emma could emphasize.

Regina didn’t catch the fond look Snow had thrown at her, but Emma did. Her mother was overjoyed at having the other brunette back in her life. As an ally, a friend. As family. Even if Regina would never admit that they were exactly that.

„So can we go now?“ Henry impatiently hopped from one foot to the other.

„Um, you guys go ahead I’m gonna try to reach Killian.“

Regina caught Emma’s eyes, a worried look on her face.

„It’s fine, he probably just forgot the time.“ the blonde mumbled as the other four walked into the mansion. 

„Or he didn’t care“ Snow muttered as she was walking next to Regina, pushing the stroller forward with a little more force than strictly necessary. 

* * *

Thirty minutes later Regina was about to go back out to find the blonde when Emma finally came into the portal room, Hook in tow. She couldn’t help her snide comment of „Look what the cat dragged in“ when she saw him holding his head and swaying slightly, clearly hungover.   
Before Hook could reply, Emma gently shoved him forward, towards the blue portal door. 

„Let’s just get going, alright“ 

* * *

  
The first thing they noticed after stepping through the door was ice. Everywhere. Emma almost fell after losing her footing on the slippery surface. 

„This must be the ice palace Elsa told me about.“ Emma looked around in awe. „It’s really amazing what she can do with her powers.“

„It’s not that impressive“ Regina scoffed, feeling a little put off at Emma’s praise of the other woman.

„Hello, there! You must be Elsa’s and Anna’s friends! My name is Olaf and I like warm hugs“ Came a voice out of nowhere.

„Now I’ve officially seen everything“ Snow looked flabbergasted at the talking Snowman who had appeared from behind a column.

„Well some princesses talk to birds, others to Snowmen“ Charming shrugged and shook Olaf’s hand? _Stick? branch?_

„I’m David, that’s my wife Snow and-“

„You’re name is Snow?“

„Uh, more of an abbreviation, but yes, it is. Nice to meet you, Olaf“ Snow smiled at him.

„We’re going to be best friends“ The snowman declared and grinned at the woman.

„I’m sure we will be. But could you, uhm, maybe guide us to someplace warmer?“

The snowman eagerly nodded his head.

Quickly they exchanged greetings between everyone before he ordered them to follow him into the town. Luckily there were reindeer-pulled sleds waiting right outside so they didn’t have to carry their luggage.

„Queen Elsa had the portal door brought here, so no evil people were just going to appear in the castle. And I am the one guarding it“ he said with pride.

„I’m sure you’re doing a great job with that“ Snow nodded along, sounding like she was talking to one of her pupils.

„Or maybe he was annoying them too much“ Henry whispered to his mom, who just hummed at his comment absentmindedly.

Regina watched Emma as she was walking alongside the pirate, who barely spared the castle or the (admittedly beautiful) icy tundra they were greeted with once outside a single glance. She couldn’t for the life of her understand why Emma was putting up with him. He was constantly late to everything, if he remembered to show up at all, wasn’t interested in spending time with Henry in the slightest, and was almost always drunk and his personal hygiene was lacking at best. _He’s not good enough for you, Emma_ she thought. 

* * *

Once inside the palace, servants immediately took their luggage and brought them into the throne room, where the two royal sisters were already impatiently waiting for them. 

„It is so good to see you guys again!“ Elsa immediately hugged Emma tight, which Regina was absolutely fine with and not the least bit jealous about. Nope. 

„And just in time for our ball.“ the blonde queen grinned.

„What ball?“

„To mark the beginning of our festival. And you, Emma, will be our guest of honor“

Elsa linked her arm with Emmas and smiled at her. Emma smiled back but was clearly thrown off by the news.

A palace guard suddenly came into the room and coughed: „My queen, you are needed at the council. It’s urgent.“

Elsa nodded. „I’m terribly sorry but I need to go now. Anna will tell you everything you want to know.“

And with a nod towards her redhaired sister, she was out of the room. 

„Right.“

Anna clapped her hands together, „So, every year we have the festival of the dancing lights, which occur at night around this time of the year. It starts with a ceremony and ends after three days with a big celebration in town. But Elsa insisted on having a ball to mark the beginning, so we could thank all of you and especially Emma, for the help you’ve given us. But the festival is for everyone. So across town, there will be dances and celebrations and everything is so beautifully decorated. It’s just the best!“ 

„Yeah, that sounds very nice, but what’s that about this guest of honor thing?“ Emma asked, a bit uncomfortable. She had a hunch she wouldn't like the answer. 

„Yes, it means you will be opening the ball with us. You can dance right?“ 

Emma didn't like it one bit.

* * *

After Anna had explained everything in more detail and Emma had gotten very skittish, they had been shown to their rooms, which were all conveniently located in the same corridor.   
After unpacking they were swept up in the preparations for the ball. Regina easily conjured them all appropriate dress gowns and Snow seemed to be totally in her element, even offering Elsa help with last-minute planning and organizing. 

So when evening rolled around, Emma was standing on a balcony staring at the horizon. She was bundled up with a warm coat, hat and scarf, the faint rays of the sun not nearly enough to keep her warm. Her foul mood didn’t help her overall state.

She heard footsteps approaching and immediately recognized who they belonged to. She would recognize her anywhere. 

„Hey.“ Regina came to a stop when she was next to Emma at the banister. 

„Hey,“ Emma replied and after a few seconds she asked, „shouldn’t you get ready for the ball?“

„I could ask you the same thing, dear, being the guest of honor and all.“

„I guess so.“

They were quiet for a while, watching as the sun set over snowy mountains in the distance.

„Why don’t you want to go?“ Regina asked, her voice light, but keeping her eyes on the setting sun, „don’t know how to dance?“ she quipped, a playful smile on her face.

„Haha, very funny. I know how to dance, David showed me… Two hours ago“

Regina’s amused chuckle filled the cold air.

„Well, then you’re all set. What could possibly go wrong?“

Emma scratched on the railing with her fingernail. „It was actually nice, you know, dancing with my dad.“ her voice was soft and her eyes were glistening with longing for a life she was never allowed to live.

Regina looked at her understanding and guilt in her eyes. She cleared her throat.

„Well, tonight you’ll have to dance with your pirate. Did he get dance lessons from David as well?“

Although she found the thought of that scenario very amusing, she had to admit she was glad that Snow and David didn’t get along with Hook very well. _They like me better than him!_ a small, very annoying voice in her head sing-songed like a five-year-old.

„No, he didn’t. I actually don’t know where he is, he said he wanted to see the town and that he’d be back in time, so…“ 

„Is that why you don’t want to go?“ Regina prompted after Emma had been quiet several moments.

„No..maybe, I - Elsa thinks I deserve some kind of standing ovation or something, but I didn’t even do anything, didn’t save anyone. They took back their own land and Anna was the one to get through to Ingrid. I was just…there.“ 

„Don’t sell yourself short, you „just being there“ seemed to mean a lot to Elsa. That there was someone like her, who understood her in a way no one else was able to.“ She looked pointedly at Emma then, „That’s very special“ 

„Thanks, Regina. And are you sure you don’t want to dance this opening-guests-of-honor-dance-thingy with the rest of us?“

The rest of them being herself and Hook, as well as her parents as the guests of honor and Ana and Christoph representing the crown.

„And who would I dance with?“

The reply was sharp and quick and Emma could clearly hear the sadness through the harsh words. Sometimes Emma forgot that Regina had to let go of Robin and lost someone she loved, again. Then she felt sorry for forgetting and for not being more help with the whole Operation Mongoose thing, even though she promised. Emma just couldn’t help herself but feeling that the way things were right now were pretty good and she didn’t want anything to change that. It was selfish, she knew that. But feeling that Regina wouldn’t like pity, Emma opted for solutions:

„You could dance with Henry“ she suggested. 

The brunette shook her head, „No, he’d have to be „introduced“ into society before he could participate in such a ritual. And besides, I don’t dance anyway, so it’s a non-issue.“ 

Emma frowned, „You don’t? But there must’ve been like a thousand balls back in the Enchanted Forest right?“

Regina nodded her head, not making eye contact with Emma.

„There were. I even attended some of them.“

„As - the queen?“ Emma asked tentatively, avoiding the dreaded e - word. 

„No, before that. My mother…she was very keen on introducing me as soon as possible and to get me into contact with other noblemen and such, in the hopes I would…catch the eye of some prince.“

Regina sighed, sucking in her lower lip, contemplating how much to reveal to the blonde. Regina seldom spoke of her life prior to becoming the notorious Evil Queen. Emma scooted a little closer to the other woman, their shoulders almost touching now, which Emma found very comforting. And not just because it helped against the biting cold.

„It’s okay, you can tell me“ she gently prompted the other woman.

Regina sighed, a dozen emotions flickering over her face. 

„I didn’t want to go to these balls. I wanted to ride through the woods, climb mountains, explore the world…“

Emma could see the way Regina's eyes shone brightly as she recalled and Emma found she looked years younger before her features darkened again,

„But Mother had other plans. I had to wear dresses and corsets and learn etiquette. Dancing was the worst. I just couldn’t get the hang of it. I don’t know why it was so difficult, maybe I didn’t have an ear for music or just bad coordination. I made mistakes. Over and over again and no one could lead me. I didn’t get the cues, I think, or maybe I didn’t want to.   
After a while mother had fired the sixth dancing instructor, although not before wiping their memory of my many failures and opted to teach me herself.“

„What happened?“

„Do you remember what happens in your world’s version of Snow White to the Evil Queen?“

Emma was taken aback by the question, too engrossed in Regina’s story, so it took her a second to answer.

„Uh, yeah something about hot iron shoes she has to dance in 'til her feet fall off, right?“ 

Regina nodded, „Well the shoes my mother enchanted weren’t iron but they hurt me every time I made a wrong step and they didn’t let me stop dancing until she made them stop. I remember one time she made me dance some sort of waltz for the whole night because I was too dumb to learn otherwise.“ 

Emma squeezed her forearm and bit her lip to keep from scolding Regina for calling herself dumb.

„I did learn, eventually. I never once found joy in it and since I became the Evil Queen I never danced once. I even once thought of outlawing it.“

„Never?“

„Well, not until Henry“

„Henry?“ Emma asked, smiling the same smile that crept onto Regina’s lips anytime she shared a story of him with Emma. 

„When he was little, he wouldn’t stop fussing, no matter what I did. And I tried everything, believe me. He was calmest when I rocked him in my arms, so that’s what I did every night. I hummed him lullabies and danced with him through the house.“ 

„Kid’s been really lucky to have you, y’know?“ Emma said, her voice suddenly heavy with emotion. From the corner of her eye, she saw Regina wipe a tear from her face.

„Thank you, Emma. Now, I believe you have a ball you have to go dance on?“ 


	2. And I had a bad feeling, but we were dancing

Regina hadn’t seen Emma since their conversation on the balcony and they had gone their separate ways to get ready.

Regina had chosen a long-sleeved gown with a gray bodice, that almost shimmered green, hemmed with intricate stitchwork. Similarly, her skirt consisted of layers of almost see-through fabric in grays and greens, making her seem like the statue of an ancient goddess had come to life.

She was currently strolling through the ballroom already full of guests, Henry at her side and Neal on her hip. Since his parents would be occupied with the dance Regina had immediately offered to look after him. Partly because it gave her something to do and a perfect excuse not to partake in the evening’s primary activity and partly because she liked being around children, even Snow White's children. Plus this one wasn’t able to talk back yet. 

She thought back on the conversation she had had with Emma. She hadn't meant to tell Emma about her aversion to dancing and more importantly, the reasons behind it. She had seen how distraught the blonde had been after their meeting with Anna and Elsa and had wanted to make sure she was okay.   
It felt strange, opening up to Emma like that, making herself vulnerable. _Weak._ She clenched her teeth at the unwanted thought. No, she wasn't weak. Besides, she knew deep down that Emma would never use that information against her, not Emma.

„And Christoph invited me to look at the reindeer stable tomorrow, is that okay?“ Henry asked his brunette mother, pulling her out of her thoughts.

„Sure, as long as you’re careful.“ she answered, while carefully pulling Neals's hand away from her earrings the baby had taken a liking to.

„They’re reindeer mom, not tigers.“

She shrugged. „Still. And I don’t trust that Christoph person to keep you safe.“ 

Henry laughed and smoothed out a crinkle from his light blue evening wear. „You really don’t trust anyone to keep me safe, huh?“

„Not true. I trust Emma, as long as it doesn't involve cooking. And I am assuming that you keep her safe when you’re staying with her, more than anything else.“ she quipped.

„Totally am. I mean have you _seen_ what she did to her microwave last week?“ 

At that moment a fanfare announced Queen Elsa’s presence, who regally thanked everyone for coming and officially declared the start of their festival. Then she went on to talk about her friends from a land called Storybrooke and how grateful she was to all of them.   
After her speech, the band started playing and down the main steps first walked Anna and Christoph, followed by Snow and Charming. The two couples had upon reaching the dancefloor immediately started to dance.

Emma was the last to come down the steps. Her hair wasn’t in a fancy updo like Regina’s but curled and flowing freely down her bare shoulders. Her powder blue dress complimented both her skin tone and hair. The silver accents on the bodice and sleeves reflected the light as she walked down the stairs. She looked like a princess. But a look of worry crossed her features and after a few seconds, Regina could understand why. Emma was standing at the bottom of the stairs, alone. 

And Hook was nowhere in sight. 

„Where is he? Why isn’t he here?“ Regina whispered, rocking Neal in her arms, but her voice had taken on that dangerous I-will-rip-his-heart-out-when-I-find-him tone. 

„I don’t know, Mom.“ Henry was nervously swaying from one foot to the other with nervous energy, clearly unsure of what to do.

Elsa, who had in the meantime ascended to her throne, had noticed the pirate’s absence as well. A deep frown showed on her face, but she remained stoic on her throne. 

Emma was still remaining on the dancefloor, sticking out like a sore thumb between the other two pairings, who didn’t seem to notice anything was amiss. The other attendees did though, Regina could hear them whispering to each other while throwing looks at Emma that ranged from pity to amusement.

After a few more seconds Regina had enough of it. 

„Oh for god’s sake. Here, Henry, take Neal“ 

To his credit her son complied instantly, whispering with a little trepidation in his voice:

„Mom, what are you gonna do?“

* * *

On the dancefloor, Emma was frozen in place. 

Her eyes darted around the room, for someone to anchor her, to tell her what to do. Her stomach felt like stone, heavy and rigid and cold. She was beginning to panic, the back of her neck prickling. Running from monsters, defeating villains that she could do. With royal etiquette, navigating social rules, she was lost. So lost. 

Her hands twitched nervously on her sides. She needed to get away from here, needed to just be _gone_ , but she wasn’t able to move. She saw all the faces of people staring at her. She prayed that the ground would open up and swallow her, but nothing happened. She hadn't felt so utterly helpless in a long time. 

Just as she felt tears stinging in her eyes she saw her.

Emma felt as if she had been submerged in water and was now draw breath for the first time.

Regina was coming towards her, shoulders squared, chin raised and looking as regal as ever. Her steps surely and swiftly carried her over to Emma, never faltering once.

The blonde had no idea what to expect when she felt Regina take her hand into her own, the other coming to rest on the small of the blondes back, making her intention clear. Brown eyes met confused green ones and with a tiny smile Regina whispered:

„I got you“ 

Emma’s smile was unsure but genuine and the cold feeling in her stomach slowly disappeared. Carefully she placed her hand on the brunette’s shoulder and let herself being lead by Regina as they started dancing. Regina’s steps were precise and impeccable, while she gently guided Emma around the room, watching out for the other two couples on the dancefloor and the crowd of people around them.

„You’re a really good dancer, “ Emma remarked, feeling a lot more like herself again. 

„Thank you.“ 

„I thought you didn’t like dancing“ 

„I don’t“ 

Regina spun Emma around, sending her golden locks flying, making her feel light as a feather. 

„Then why are you?“ the blonde asked a bit breathless when she was safely back in Regina’s arms. 

„I don’t like seeing you humiliated“ 

„Thank you, Regina. Seriously.“ Emma squeezed Regina’s hand softly for emphasis. 

„You’re very welcome. Emma.“

They were quiet after that, and the blonde finally had a chance to take everything in. The glittering lights, the music, how she was able to follow Regina’s confident steps with relative ease, the way Regina’s hand lay in her own and being so close to the other woman she able to feel her breath on her face. She found that she quite liked that.   
  
Then she looked at Regina. It was in that moment that Emma realized something. Regina’s steps were perfect, her back perfectly straight, position perfect, perfectly moving with the rhythm of the music. That was her mother’s doing, Regina had told her so herself. But her face was tight and void of emotion and her dark eyes clouded. Emma was all too familiar with that look. 

„You really don’t like dancing do you?“ she murmured, almost more to herself than the brunette. They both knew Emma was asking something else entirely.

Regina looked into her eyes, just for a second, before her gaze settled on something behind the blonde’s shoulder. 

„I…“ she trailed off for a second, not being able to know where and how to start before she continued in a raspy whisper, th words only meant for Emma to hear:

„When I was…wed to the king, there was a ball after the ceremony. A dance was expected between the king and his new queen. Leopold expected it. He wanted to show me off, I think. I just remember all these eyes on me. I didn’t want to be there and most of the guests didn’t want me to be there, either. They didn’t care for me; they’d loved Eva, just like the king had. Like Snow had. And I had to dance with him, all the while we never even had one real conversation. I didn’t want to be close to him, I didn’t want him touching me, holding my hand, smelling his wine-stained breath. And I kept thinking how wrong this all was. And how I was supposed to love someone I couldn’t even stand to be physically close to for mere minutes?… And while we were dancing I noticed them all judging me, gossiping about me. My age, my agenda, my figure, my skin tone… It was like I was the circus that had come to town for the week.“ 

While Regina had been speaking Emma subconsciously looked around the room. A lot of the people now smiled and watched them, but some whispered to each other. Emma saw one woman stare at them, then turn to her consort before they both laughed. Were they laughing at her and Regina or something else?

„Anyway after that mandatory dance was over the king was quick to park me at my place and went to converse with some noblemen, not coming back once. Looking back on it now, it was the beginning of the end for me.“ 

Emma was deeply moved by her friend's words. Every time Regina told her something bad that had happened to her once in life Emma wanted to wrap her arms around the brunette and never let go of her ever again. She was surprised when she heard herself talking:

„I was once in a pretty big writing contest in highschool. And I won, so my school decided during one of the assemblies that it would be a good idea for me to read my poem aloud, to the whole school. I was the scrawny, loner foster kid and everyone was teasing or making fun of me nearly every day. So when I stood on that stage and saw all of them I couldn’t get a single word out. I vomited, right on stage. The other kids never let me live that down. I was actually glad when I got placed with another foster family so I could switch schools.“ 

Regina was quiet for a while. They spun around the room in circles.

„What was it about? The poem I mean?“

Emma felt the color rising in her cheeks.

„Finding Love. You know, real love, not just the idea of it.“ 

Regina opened her mouth to say something, but then the song and with it, their opening dance ended. Everyone applauded the dancers and the musicians. Shortly after the band started to play a new song and more people mingled on the dancefloor. 

Regina’s job was done. She had saved Emma from most of the embarrassment and finished the dance without anyone making a fool of themselves. She let her hand fall from Emma’s waist and was about to smoothly extract herself from the floor and probably the whole event, but Emma didn’t let go of her hand. 

„May I have another dance?“ Emma asked a tentative smile on her lips, looking at her in a very _Emma_ sort of way. 

„People will talk.“ Regina answered and her eyes briefly flicked over the crowd and then to Snow and Charming.

Emma shrugged. She knew she was probably overthinking this, but after Regina’s story Emma couldn’t just use her like Cora and the king had. To use her and throw her away once she'd fullfilled her purpose. Emma knew all too well how _that_ felt. And she needed Regina to know that she understood what it had cost the brunette to get onto that dancefloor. And what it meant to Emma. What Regina meant to Emma. 

„Let them talk.“ 

For a second it looked like Regina was going to leave, but then she nodded and resumed her position, now almost cheek to cheek with the blonde. 

Emma exhaled, the remaining tension leaving her body. She closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the warm feeling spreading through her body.


	3. Oh, 'cause it's gravity keeping you with me

„I am late one time and you break up with me?“

Hook stormed after Emma through the small streets of Arendelle. The blonde whirled around to him.

„You weren’t late _one time_! You’re _never_ there! Why did you come along in the first place if you don’t show up?!“ _for me._ she added in her mind.

Hook sighed, „I didn’t know playing princess was suddenly so important to you, Swan.“ 

„It’s not about playing princess! You should be there for each other in a relationship, even I know that!“ 

„Well, were you there for me?!“

„For you?? You spent the night drinking in some pub! A pub I just dragged you out of by the way!“ 

„Yeah and maybe I would’ve liked your company?“

Emma let herself fall against the wall of a house.

„I can’t believe this. You’re actually serious, aren’t you?“

„Yes!“ he cried, „I wanted to spend a few romantic days with my girlfriend is that so difficult to understand?“

„What the hell is romantic about drinking yourself into oblivion in a bar?! Plus this is a family vacation, I won’t just ditch everyone“ 

„Yeah because everyone else always comes first!“

„If you mean my son, my parents, and my little brother then yes!“ 

„And Regina“ Hook added drly. 

„And Regina.“ Emma affirmed with a nod, „Because she’s actually there when I need her!“

„That’s cause she wants to get into your pants, lass!“ 

The anger already bubbling inside Emma reached its boiling point.

„You’re really pathetic you know that? Just get the hell away from me“

„Swan, come on, y’know I-“

„Don’t even! I’m gonna go and I don’t want you following me“ 

And with that, she left the pirate standing in the street. She had some reindeer to feed with her son and little brother after all. 

* * *

  
Meanwhile, Elsa had shown Regina about the palace. She had explained her country’s history in broad strokes to the other woman. During that conversation, Regina also learned that Arendelle never had an unwed queen before. Not to mention one with magical powers.

„It’s really difficult sometimes. Some of the noblemen suggested Anna should be queen simply because she is married.“ 

„Are you worried about Anna taking the throne?“ Regina asked quietly.

Elsas’ eyes grew wide, „No, no, she would never do anything like that! She’s my sister and we love each other. But, I feel like I’m constantly on thin ice, no pun intended. The people may not say it but I know they are still scared of me and my powers. And that on top of everything else, I fear it might be too much for them to handle.“ 

Regina had never really connected with Elsa before. Maybe that was partly because she was jealous of the blonde’s relationship with a certain other blonde she was quite fond of. But hearing about her struggles as a young, female ruler, she actually felt sympathy towards the other woman.

They walked back into the throne room and Elsa turned towards Regina

„How do you do it?“ 

Regina raised an eyebrow.

„Me? Dear, I don’t think I’m the person you want to ask that.“ 

„Yes I do, especially after the ball yesterday.“ 

Suddenly Regina felt very uncomfortable. She pushed a strand of hair out of her face and sighed.

„About that, if my actions in any way offended you or reflected badly on you or your leadership…“ 

Elsa quickly grabbed Regina by the arm. Regina looked at her perplexed. 

„No! Not at all, I mean sure you offended a few old men but that’s nothing. When Emma’s sorry excuse for a consort didn’t show I had no idea what to do or how to handle the situation. But you were so…effortlessly regal, the way you just walked up to Emma and just didn’t seem to care about anyone else. And how you handled the duke who confronted you later that evening. I can’t do that, control a room like that. Would you teach me how to do that?“ 

Regina was taken a bit aback by the onslaught of praise. She had expected backlash for her actions, not compliments. She took a moment to compose herself before answering. 

„Well, I’ve had a lot of practice, but what I found was that they will always be afraid of you. Magic or no magic, just the fact that you have more power than they do makes them afraid, which in turn makes them want to drag you down to their level by any means necessary. Your noblemen and your people realized how powerful you are. It’s time you realize that, too. Just do what you think is right, the witch hunt will come either way.“ 

Elsa opened her mouth to answer but at that moment the doors to the throne room swung open and a drunk Hook stumbled in and towards Regina. 

„What the hell do you think you’re doing?“ she immediately admonished him. 

„No, _your majesty_ , what are you doing - with Emma?“

Regina laughed. It didn’t reach her eyes.

„You mean I fixed a mess you made by not showing up? You’re very welcome“ 

Hook and she stood so close Regina could smell the rum and sweat on him. But being Regina she stretched herself to full height and stood rooted to the spot, not giving up an inch of ground. Even if she was considerably shorter than him, heels or no heels. 

„What’s your play here, huh?“ he growled, „You wanna weasel your way into Emma’s life to get back at her parents? Or are you really that pathetic to think you have a chance with her? Of playing house, playing family?“ 

„Careful, pirate. Or do you fancy losing a tongue along with a hand?“ Regina snarled.

He grinned maliciously down at her. „There is the Evil Queen again. Thought you were good now?“ 

„If that’s the case then you should consider your next move very carefully“ Regina’s voice had dropped an octave while speaking, seemingly not intimidated at all. 

„Why, are you going to rip my heart out? How are you gonna explain that to Em-ma?“ 

Regina ground her teeth. He kind of had a point, and although she was pretty sure Emma would understand, she herself did promise her son to try and be better. She exhaled slowly. 

„You know what? I’m done here. We’re done. I’m not wasting any more time or energy on you, pirate.“ 

She took a step back and turned to face Elsa, who had observed the whole encounter. 

„Come on, dear. Let’s get going.“ 

„Don’t you walk away from me! I’m not done with you!“ Hook bellowed. Regina turned back to him. 

„But I’m done with you and so, it seems, is Emma. So. get. lost.“ 

Then two things happened very quickly. She saw Hook raise his hooked hand to strike her no doubt, anger and contempt for her prominent on his face.

And then nothing.

He just stood like that. It was then she noticed the thin layer of ice crystals coating the pirate in front of her. Surprised she turned around to the only other person in the room. 

„You said I needed to realize my powers didn’t you?“ Elsa breathed, looking a bit surprised herself.

„I did.“ a pleased smile stretching across Regina’s face, „Exquisite work, dear“ 

Elsa smoothed out her dress. „Thank you. But I would ask you to take him with you once you leave. I really don’t need more of his kind here.“

Regina gave a single amused nod. Queen Elsa would be just fine. 

„Let’s go find our friends before they feed half our kingdoms carrot supplies to the reindeer.“

* * *

  
The rest of their day went much better after that. Once all the reindeers had sufficiently been petted and adored by Henry, Neal and Snow they had decided on small afternoon activities since Elsa and Anna had a lot of royal duties to attend to and no time for them. Snow, Charming wanted to stroll around town and get to know the locals. Henry wanted to go ice skating on the large lake way outside the palace grounds. It had taken Emma and Henry quite a bit of convincing for Regina to join them. But how could she say no to the same two sad puppy dog faces of her son and his other mother? 

So now Regina was sitting on a log turned bench at the frozen lake, ice skates on her feet and frown on her face. Emma sat next to her, both watching their son, who was already on the ice. it was the first time they were alone together since the night before. 

„I’m sorry about the pirate.“ Regina supplied in a quiet tone. 

Emma laughed, „No, you’re not. You hated him from the start.“

„True. Still, you were happy with him, right?, I’m sorry you don’t have that anymore“

„That’s the thing. I was happy in the last little while. But I don’t think it was because of Hook…“ Emma trailed of. 

„Come on, moms!“ 

„On our way!“ Emma shouted back before turning to face the brunette next to her once more, „I’m sorry too. About your encounter with Hook. That you got dragged into that.“ 

The mayor huffed. „Don’t be. He’s just lucky Elsa’s reflexes were faster than mine. I prefer fire to ice after all.“ 

Emma just chuckled.

„Mo-oms!“ Henry's whining carried over from the lake. 

Regina sighed and very reluctantly got up from the bench. 

The mayor already hated every second of their winter activity. She felt unstable and just plain weird on her skates. She was glad the weather was actually decent because she surmised that even the faintest wind could knock her over. 

Emma came to stand next to her once they got to the ice.

„You wanna be careful now, the first steps can feel a little…odd.“ 

„Thank you for the tip“ Regina bit back, her insecurity was rattling her more than she’d like to admit.

Emma would’ve been angry had she not known how Regina lashed out when afraid. And she could see the way the brunette clenched her teeth and the tense way she held her body. 

„It’s really easy once you get the hang of it.“ she tried again, keeping her vice consciously light. 

Regina just shot her one of her signature _really, Miss Swan?_ \- looks but Emma just grinned back at her. She was happy. And enjoyed spending time with her family, without any drama. When Elsa had told her about the Regina and Hook encounter Emma had been livid. Elsa had to promise her to keep a newly thawed out Hook locked in one of the guest rooms until he was sober or they would leave for Storybrooke again. Whichever came first. 

To be honest, after the last night Emma had longed to spend time with Regina. Something had shifted within Emma that night and although she didn’t know what exactly happened she felt that being around Regina helped. And it was positively adorable to watch Regina try and keep her balance on the ice. There was something about seeing the normally so composed and put together woman flailing her arms about to keep herself steady and upright as they skated around the ice. 

Regina herself was hyper-focused. This couldn’t be that difficult, she would master this in no time. She was a powerful sorceress, mayor, and queen, she _had_ this.

But she somehow didn’t.

Standing wasn’t too difficult but once she was moving she felt like she would fall over any second. It didn’t help that her son and Emma didn’t seem to have her problems at all. They were laughing and chasing each other around on the frozen water. She ground her teeth. _Try harder! You have to get this right!_ she admonished herself. Speculating that once she’d gotten enough initial speed, it would be easier to focus on stance and turning and not on having to move forward and upsetting her balance, she tried to speed up her movements. But being on a frozen lake and not on a perfectly polished slab of ice, she soon felt herself stumble over the uneven ice and losing her balance once again. 

But before she could fall on the hard surface and probably hurt herself, strong arms caught her from behind. 

„Don’t worry, I’ve got you.“ Emma breathed next to her ear. 

„Thank you.“ The brunette whispered, still in shock.

Then something dark crossed Regina’s face, Emma could see it even in her profile. She kept holding onto the other woman, to make sure she really wouldn’t fall. Regina’s dry laugh was about as cold as the ice they were standing on.

„Like mother always said: completely inept and with two left feet.“ 

It was moments like these where Emma wished she could punch Cora straight in the face. Repeatedly, if possible. Regina was such a capable, smart, amazing person and Cora had managed to instill a complete sense of ineptitude and self-hatred in the brunette. Nothing she did ever seemed to be good enough for her.

Emma shook her head, an angry frown on her face, before turning to face Regina, now holding her by the shoulders, and looking at her intently.

„Don’t say that!“

„Why are you angry with me?“ Regina didn’t understand, which frustrated her even more.

„I’ll watch from the bench if I’m too much of a nuisance to take care of. You can let go now, Miss Swan.“ 

That made Emma’s heart shatter all over again. Regina tried to shake off the blonde’s hands, which made Emma tighten her grip, mindful not to hurt the other woman.

She shook her head once more.

„I’m angry because you’re being so hard on yourself. This is your _first try_ , you’ve _never_ done this before. No one is perfect on their first try. And besides, you’re supposed to have _fun_ , not become an Olympic figure skater.“

She held out her hand for Regina to take.

„Come on, I’ll keep you steady.“ 

Regina swallowed a lump in her throat and for once she didn’t know what to say. So Regina just tentatively took the offered hand, hoping Emma would understand.

She did. 

„I’ll help, too!“ their son, who had just made his way back to them chimed in, „Come on, Mom, you’re doing really well already!“ While Regina was still looking at Henry, moved by his words and eagerness to be there for her, he had already taken her other hand in his smaller one. 

And with Emma and Henry at her sides to keep her steady they slowly and carefully skated around the lake rather comfortably and once Regina wasn’t as tense anymore and had gotten a feel for the skates on ice, she could even skate around on her own, with Emma right next to her. Just to be able to catch her, of course, while Henry circled around the pair. 

Unbeknownst to them, they were watched intently. 


End file.
